The Arranged Marriage rewrite
by solatia
Summary: As the A/N say inside the story, this is another rewrite of my previous one, but also slightly different. It takes place in modern-day Japan and it's an arranged marriage... 'you don't say...' Yeah, I know... anyway, hope you enjoy the story and please tell me your opinions at the end. I even accept any bad reviews you may have, just don't flame the pairings inside. That's all. :)
1. The unwanted news

**Disclaimer: BLEACH doesn't belong to me...**

**A/N****: Here is a rewrite of my other story going by the same tittle. This is slightly better written but it's also somewhat different, since it's happening in modern Japan and not at old times like it's counterpart. There are other differences as well but I'll let you read the story now and not spoil the fun... Well, read on and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I know that I haven't updated in a ****_long_**** time now and I apologize for that, but please be patient. I thank you either way however for reviewing-favouriting or alerting my story and/or me.**

**P.S.S. ****_Now _****you are free to read the story... :-)**

* * *

It wasn't long since an old-fashioned –antique looking- clock on a light rock-brown wall chimed indicating it was half past ten, when a young-looking man with snow-white colored hair and teal expressive –though some may call cold- eyes was sitting in the library of the office inside his mansion, thinking about the day that was coming in only a few hours, while looking out of the window to the dark sky adorned with twinkling stars.

He couldn't bring himself to admire the view of the night sky and dark forest however because his mind was in turmoil, even if his face was as impassive as always.

He was turning twenty in just a few days and his -for years now- late parents had arranged a marriage with the daughter of a family friend –that he had to see for years, trying not to sound exaggerating by saying that he hadn't seen _at all_- before their death.

However, even if he _was_ against a marriage with a girl he hadn't even _met_ before, he knew he had to go through with it or the consequences would have been lethal... he understood that was what they wanted for one and also, if he didn't, he was going to have to give _all_ that he had accomplished since he was a small boy up to her and her family.

* * *

A pitch black haired girl with dark grey –now turned slightly reddish from all the crying she did for the last hour or so- eyes was currently doing just that… moping in her room. However, in her justice, she was crying more out of the -till a few hours now- barely concealed fury she felt towards her father.

Now, you may be wondering why a young –recently turned nineteen years old- girl was doing that… well I'll explain right away. It was because she had _just_ learned that she was promised to a guy she had _never_ met before and the marriage was arranged for the day after _tomorrow..._

How would _you_ feel?

* * *

Her father, an independent doctor –not to say the _only_ doctor in her home town- had arranged this marriage when she was only born and just for the fact that she was born barely a few _seconds_ before her twin sister, Yuzu.

Yuzu, the 'baby' of the family with honey colored hair -that reached the middle of her back in slight waves most of the time- and light brown eyes, was already happily married to a red-headed guy named Jinta Hanakari, the adopted son of a shop owner in their home town named Kisuke Urahara, who also happened to be a friend of their father's.

They met for the first time when Yuzu went in their shop to buy a few things she needed at the time, and it was love at first sight for him. She just thought he was kinda cute, with how by the time he saw her, his fiery temper seemed to dissolve into nothing-ness while his face became even redder than his own hair.

A few years later, when they were in their early teens, he finally confessed his love for the girl, and -after 'the talk' he had with their brother regarding what would happen to him if he made his sister unhappy- they have been together ever since.

Her aforementioned older brother, Ichigo, was _also_ married and even had a cute little baby boy named Sora, who had _just_ turned two a few months back.

His wife was an auburn haired/grey eyed woman that was in love with him from the first time she saw his real character under his punk-like appearance of spiked orange hair and deep seemingly permanent frown above those chocolate brown eyes of his.

It took him a lot of years –not to mention some kind of beating or another on his person- to realize that his overprotectiveness of her was because he had _feelings_ for her, and then _even_ more years to gather his guts and tell her.

Since she had studied to be a nurse and was currently under the guidance of one Isshin Kurosaki, they currently lived with them in an adjusted house.

His wife's profession was based on her character since she was really sweet and caring, unable to even hurt a fly if not necessary.

Her name was Orihime Inoue… well... I guess it's Kurosaki now.

* * *

Karin's dress was already made and delivered by the best tailor in town –being the only doctor in a small town had its perks, such as having a big house and treated as if royalty- since _who_ knows when, and she had the liberty to just see it today for the first time, when her father announced her –while having _dinner_ no less- that the day after tomorrow was supposed to be her _wedding day_.

She hadn't even done all the things that she _wanted_ to, yet.

Even if her sister got married the year before, it didn't mean _she_ wanted to do it while being this _young_.

* * *

Yuzu had decided to pay a visit with her husband.

Knowing her sister as well as she did, she knew that Karin wasn't bound to take the news of her marriage as good and positive as their father was most likely hoping. She also wanted to at _least_ be with her twin, fraternal or not, on such a big night… whether she wanted to or not, she _was_ getting married, and she wanted to be together with her.

The fact that she wasn't going to see her as soon as she would have liked, considering her husband-to-be lived in the outskirts of the neighboring town, on the other side of them was playing kind of a _huge_ role in taking that decision.

* * *

She was currently standing outside of their old bedroom –belonging only to her sister at the moment apparently- and was trying to get her attention by knocking on the door.

"Karin-chan... Karin-chan it's me, Yuzu. Can I _please_ come in." she said while knocking for a second time.

There was a pause, and a few seconds later the door opened revealing her sister glaring outside a little sad and noticeably _very_ angry.

She knew however that all that wasn't directed to her but her father and maybe a little at herself because she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it. She had knowledge of what her late mother wanted as well as her father –even if she didn't pay much attention to him- but that didn't stop her from feeling rightfully angry.

"Hey Yuzu... Sorry that I didn't come to greet you before, but I'm not in the best of moods right now." said Karin while hugging her twin before bringing her inside the room.

* * *

They sat and talked without interruptions until around midnight when they decided to call it a day and sleep together like they used to when they were little.

Yuzu tried to comfort her while persuading her that this was the right thing to do.

As expected, Karin already knew that and didn't want to talk about anything related to the marriage that was coming, until the next day at least.

So, for the most of their time they talked about random things like how their lives were till this far and what they had missed.

* * *

The young white haired man was still sitting in his office when Matsumoto, the head maid of the estate, came inside to inform him of the really late hour, and ask if he wanted to go to bed. He was getting married soon, so he _surely_ needed the rest.

When she didn't get a response, she started making her way back out the door she came in, in order to leave him alone.

"Matsumoto, what do you think of this marriage? Do you think I'm doing the right thing by going through with this with someone I haven't even _met_ before?" he said for the first time that evening to an almost gone Rangiku.

"...What I believe doesn't really matter, but if you want to hear my opinion, then it's that this is the _right_ thing to do. Your parents wouldn't have arranged it if they didn't think that it was for the best. Who knows, maybe this is just what you need. You've never opened up to anyone except me and Momo-chan before, and even to us only a little, and you've never experienced what to _truly_ love someone feels like." replied Rangiku after a pause before closing the door behind her and leaving him to his thoughts.

'Maybe it _is_ for the best. Well, just let it come what may. I can't do anything about it now anyways. I'll see if I can at least talk to her before this whole thing starts.' he thought and with that, left the library too to go to his room for some _much_ needed rest. Tomorrow was a new and -most likely- _very_ difficult day.


	2. One more day to go

The next morning Toshiro was up and getting ready for the big event taking place early on the next morning. Everything was ready days prior under the watchful eye of one Rangiku Matsumoto. She wouldn't let _anyone_ else organize it but he didn't particularly care either way.

There were tailors and stylists everywhere, making sure that everything would look in place and perfect on him when the time came, his clothes and hair being the main point of their thoughts.

'Great,' he thought sarcastically 'this is gonna take a while.' and by a while he meant a whole _lot_.

* * *

The morning found Kurosaki Karin waking up quite startled by an excited Orihime who just burst through her bedroom door. Surprisingly, or not, Yuzu was already awake and currently jumping up and down excitedly too.

When reality kicked in, Karin groaned and flopped back onto her pillows and under her covers. It seems though that her sister and sister-in-law weren't gonna take no for an answer.

"Come on Karin, we don't have much _time_. You must get ready; I repeat… we don't have much time till we depart... Get _up_!" and as Yuzu said that she pulled the covers out of her sister's reach.

With that Karin groaned again before finally giving in and getting out of bed. No use fighting with two overly-excited girls. She had previous experiences to turn to and all indicated that it was like asking for a death wish if she did.

"Karin-chan, I'm so _happy_ for you." squealed Orihime while Karin just huffed and sighed before murmuring "Well, _somebody's_ gotta be, 'cause I certainly ain't" and then let herself be led by Orihime and Yuzu to the bathroom and the room where her dress was positioned in order to try it on. The final dress-up was going to happen at her husband's-to-be place when they arrived.

* * *

She must admit that the dress was very pretty on _and_ out of her. It was pure white with small diamonds that sparkled with every little step she made.

It was strapless -even though it was winter- and showed the smallest trace of cleavage making it tasteful. It also had more noticeable diamonds on the base of her neckline. She was going to complete the look with a light-blue diamond necklace –a present from her mother- along with the matching earrings.

Her hair, since they now went a little past her shoulders, was going to be put up on a small stylish bun while straight bangs were going to frame her face on either side of her head. The bun would be secured there by a white hair-band that had a small glistering butterfly on the side, an idea of her sister and Orihime.

After the try-outs were complete, a pair of grey sweat-pants and a white t-shirt -some of the _few_ clothes that hadn't already be sent to her new house starting tomorrow- were what she wore for the journey that was ahead of them.

Her face was also finally bare of any trace of the make-up that they had tried on her earlier to save time for tomorrow. If it was up to her however, she wouldn't wear any of it, but with two overly excited sisters on your head you couldn't argue with pretty much _anything_.

They decided that just light-blue eye shadow that showed off her deep-grey almost black eyes perfectly, blush on her cheeks, black mascara and light-pink lipstick on her full lips was gonna be enough at least.

* * *

After two full hours of getting ready, or in Karin's opinion going through hell and back, the door opened after a soft knock to reveal her brother, Ichigo. He looked kind of sad as he saw them but smiled at Karin.

"You don't have to do this you know. We can just refuse." were his words as he neared his -still but not for long- single little sister.

She just chuckled softly and sadly before replying "I know, but it's the right thing to do. Besides, my belongings are already on their way there, as we should also be soon." and then she hugged him with him instantly returning it.

"Anyway, if he is some kind of pervert and try something on me, all those years of training won't go to waste, _right_?" she continued, now a little brighter with a big grin on her face, her eyes shining with mirth.

"I'm _so_ gonna miss you kiddo." he said with a grin of his own now after a brief chuckle.

At that Orihime just giggled and went to her husband putting a hand on his shoulder getting them out of their world.

"We're _all_ gonna miss you Karin-chan, but you will always have a home to return to _here_ if you ever wish to. We are all here for you and for everything that you may need." she said while giving her a tight hug.

Yuzu was almost to tears when the door opened again and revealed their father, Isshin, together with Jinta.

The younger of the two went and hugged his wife from behind by putting his hands around her waist while she held them there with one of her own.

Isshin had a sad smile on his face while he came in front of Karin when Ichigo had left and went to the side with Orihime in his arms, his chin resting on her head while they all stood and looked as father and daughter interacted.

"Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive your father Karin?" he asked while right in front of her.

She just gave him a look at the beginning that could easily be described as a glare, but then sighed and opened her hands so that he could hug her, which he did right away with tears on his face saying thank you to every god he knew that his daughter forgave him.

She just sighed once again and when he didn't make any attempt to let go but just hugged her tighter, she pushed him a little herself.

"However idiot of a father you are, you're doing what is right for everyone, and even _I_ know that this is what it must be done even though I don't _want_ to... It must and it_will_ be done. Right Yuzu?" she said while turning to face her sister who now had a sad smile on her tearstained face but nodded nonetheless.

Then she turned back to face the rest of her family.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and keep... whoever he is waiting or not going at all, it isn't nor the right thing neither the smartest. _So_, are you coming or _what_?" said Karin now much happier that she knew she will always have a family that loved her.

She decided to see this optimistically as she saw most of the things in life and gone for the door.

Almost instantly her family was right beside her and heading for the cars to begin their journey for her wedding and new life.

It took up to at least five hours to get there, and with no time of resting at that, so they had a _big_ journey in front of them.

* * *

When the teal-eyed man was ready with all the clothes and hair, Rangiku opened the door to his bedroom...

"Are you finished? The things of your future wife just arrived and I came to ask you where to put them. I also came to see if you're finally ready cause without a doubt, they will arrive in a few hours as well."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm ready. Let's just get this over and done with. Regarding her things, you can put them in the next room or something, I don't particularly care." he replied while passing by her and leaving the room.

"You just go to work if you want while I go and wait to welcome them. Just don't stay here. The groom _mustn't_ see his bride before the wedding." She ordered the last part while shoving him lightly to the direction of the stairs so he could take the hint and go. For a moment there he wondered who was the _boss_ of this mansion.

"So much for talking to her before the wedding." he mumbled to himself before sighing and going his way.

He just went to the garage and took his black mustang before driving to his office. That would keep him busy at least and take his mind off of the problem for the time being.

* * *

As Rangiku waited at the front gates for at least fifteen minutes for them to arrive without any luck, she finally spotted a shining silver car coming that direction followed by another slick black one.

When they stopped in front of the gates, she went to the first one just before the doors opened.

Out of it came four adults, quickly becoming six and a baby when the other car also unloaded its cargo.

She just went in front of them to greet them, and more specifically in front of the only girl that didn't have someone holding her romantically one way or another. The older of the group was currently asking to hold the baby in his arms by the sweet-looking woman with auburn hair that was holding it before.

"Hello, you must be Kurosaki-sama. I'm here to welcome you all in our residence… Hitsugaya-sama is currently at work so if you need anything, you can ask me. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm the head maid of this estate. Please, follow me while I show you your appointed rooms till tomorrow." said Matsumoto before giving a deep bow and going on the direction of the house. She was interrupted however when that lone lady wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt spoke, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Could you _please_ call me Karin. I don't know what this Hitsugaya guy wants to be called, but I am _just_ another person, like you, so I'm not superior to you or anything to be called with such honorifics." said the young girl before nodding her head to herself and without waiting to see if her request was going to be followed, she retraced the steps that the older woman had stepped on.

Her older brother had a rare occurrence of same train of thought pattern with their father as an almost identical grin broke out in both their faces at Karin's exclaim, before following close behind with the rest of the family.

Yeah… she would be just fine on her own as well…

* * *

As to their destination, nobody but Matsumoto knew.

One thing was for certain however.

This place was _huge_, and currently bursting with life as everyone went right and left to make sure everything for the wedding looked perfect and in place.

* * *

Ignoring the massive staircase existing in the middle of the entrance hall, they made their way behind it and down a different hall leading to numerous doors, three of which Matsumoto opened and indicated as the living quarters for the time being.

After showing where the two couples and the father would spend the night, she took the young bride and continued on with her way to the end of said hall. Opening the lone door that stood there, she made her way inside with the rest of the family following.

"This is going to be only temporary, till tomorrow, to avoid any unplanned meetings. The groom mustn't see the bride till the wedding after all…" Matsumoto repeated the phrase she had said to her master earlier that day, and giggled at the face that said bride made at the comment.

"Oh, don't be such a kill-joy… He is not ugly or anything, nor is he a tyrant… I have a photo around here somewhere to show you… I think." saying that, she made her way to one of the drawers that were inside and opening the second from the top, she took out a silver-white family photo-album.

Returning to the confused Kurosaki family members, she showed them the picture of a baby boy with snow-white hair and teal eyes seemingly laughing while sitting on the lap of a black-haired woman with the same eye color and playing with her. A man with short silver hair and a proud grin on his face and something gold shining from the side of his left eyebrow was in the background crossing his arms in front of his chest while observing the photo-taking from the side.

Isshin's face broke out in a small fond grin as his eyes took on the picture, memories filling his head of old and passed times. It developed into a sad smile when he noticed the rest of the onlookers looking at him weirdly so he began explaining before they had the time to even _ask_ the questions.

"Kensei and Lisa… Oh god, how long has it been now since I even saw a picture of them… What a lousy friend I've been, not even attending any other memorials after they passed away. And that _must_ be Toshiro-kun… Oh, yeah… he was so cute back then… I doubt he remembers me though, not after all this time…"

While being inside his own memories, Isshin didn't notice his son's brain gears turning as he placed two and two together, but he did notice when his loud confused voice resounded inside the bedroom they were in.

"Wait a minute… You mean to tell me that the _man_ that my sister is going to marry is Kensei's and Lisa's brat…?"

The rest of his family sweat-dropped at the way the only son of the Kurosaki family avoided using honorifics if not absolutely necessary… no matter how rude he may sound.

Everyone turned to face him as his brain continued in its attempt to take everything in. Isshin was the one who spoke however.

"Yes son… Doesn't the surname 'Hitsugaya' mean anything to you when I announced it yesterday…? And he is not a 'brat' as you have so kindly put it... Didn't you ever listen to what your mother and me always told you...?"

Ichigo just huffed…

"Well, _excuse_ _me_ if I don't remember the surnames of your friends, whom I may add only met when I was barely _five_… It won't happen again…"

They all sweat-dropped at the exclaim…

Karin, getting tired of the topic, just told everyone to stop talking and leave her alone for now. It was too late to see any photo of the groom since tomorrow would be the wedding whether they liked to or not anyway. She would just have to see the real person in due time.

Matsumoto informed her that some person from the stuff would be there shortly to bring her dinner and told her that if she needed anything, she would be just outside making sure that the last details were in place.

Yuzu decided to stay with her and keep her company –in an attempt to be together with her twin for as long as possible- which Karin allowed whole-heartedly.

Orihime –deciding to leave the sisters some alone time- requested to assist Matsumoto in any way possible and so followed her out, while the rest of the family decided to go do some exploring, all taking to mind the need for the twins to have their much needed alone time.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro was _not_ _amused_… or pleased for that matter, with the way his day had gone.

Firstly, after the long stressful morning of getting ready for his much-_not_-wanted wedding taking place the day after, he was shooed away from _his own house_ by Matsumoto no less, in order to prevent him from meeting –for the first time he might _also_ add- his soon to be wife. Then -after a long day at the office, where problems piled up before he even crossed the threshold of the main _entrance_- his car had to go and give itself a problem of its own by not starting up.

Truthfully speaking, he knew that his car's problem was not _his car_ problem literally, since a car isn't a living object and all… ahem… but still... that didn't change the fact he had to leave it at the garage and catch a _taxi_ home.

It seemed like fate had begun a cruel game with his nerves and… she _appeared_ to be winning…


	3. The kitchen scene

**A/N:**** Hello everyone... Here is chapter three... I just wanted to say that ****_that_**** was done after a suggestion from mischeif maker, so I hope you like it... That's all...**

* * *

Finally getting tired of turning around and about restlessly on her new temporal bed, Karin huffed and just threw the covers away from her body.

After the rest of her family, and Matsumoto, had left her and Yuzu alone, they had sat and continued talking from where they had left off the night before.

A few minutes later, as Matsumoto had said, a young man wearing black dressy clothes had come carrying a tray with delicious-smelling food. However hungry she was, and no matter how delicious they all looked, she couldn't bring herself to swallow anything down, so when Yuzu had finished with her share, he took the plates back –one still as untouched as he had brought them.

Considering that she hadn't eaten anything since the lunch she had with her family during their way here, she was rightfully hungry… not to mention that all the stress she was feeling lately due to her upcoming wedding, was starting to take its toll on her nerves. A little food would be able to calm her nerves… no matter how much she could eat.

Getting up as silently as possible in an attempt to not wake Yuzu up since she was sleeping so peacefully beside her, she brought her feet to touch the carpet-covered floor and stood up.

Taking a deep breath, and exhaling she renewed her resolve and took the first step towards the door and out of the room, being especially careful not to make much noise.

Considering that when she and Yuzu talked in the late night, it took a lot to stop the honey-colored haired twin, so it must be _past_ midnight by now.

'Great, just a few more hours and you'll be a married woman Kurosaki Karin…' was what passed through her head as she hugged herself and rubbed her upper arms with both her hands above the sweater she had put on earlier when she was talking with her sister.

Even if it was the middle of December, her hometown wasn't so cold and it could easily be tolerable with the few upper clothing she wore when she came here, but _here_ -it seemed- was another case entirely.

'I would like to see how you pull off that strapless dress with this cold…'

A chuckle escaped her lips before she swallowed it back taking to mind the late –or rather would it be more appropriate to call it _early_..?- hour, and started taking a random route in search for the kitchen. Her thought pattern couldn't be swallowed as easily though.

'Who knows…? Maybe you will catch pneumonia and the wedding would have to be stopped. I would like to see the groom's face when they tell him the news that his wedding is cancelled because his bride got deathly sick.'

There she stopped short on her thoughts as she also considered what her _family_ would think and how they would feel if _that_ was to happen.

No… she couldn't do that to them. It just wasn't worth it…

Catching a glimpse of light coming from somewhere at the end of the hall she had chosen to take –seriously… had she mentioned that this place was _huge_…?-, she fastened her pace to a slight jogging, hope and hunger making her run just a little bit faster every minute, and sure enough… the light was coming from the air-conditioner above the stove. It seemed that someone had left that on without realizing.

She shrugged.

She didn't care either way… she had finally found the kitchen and now she could _eat_…

* * *

Toshiro, after realizing that he couldn't sleep -no matter how tired he was from the horrible day he had passed- he gave a sigh and just gave up... deciding on the other hand to go and pass the time reading in his library. He was even contemplating about continuing his work from where he had left off in his office if it would make him relax... or at least let time pass quicker.

With that plan in mind, he got up and out of bed, and after putting something more appropriate on -in exchange for the plain grey shirt and deep blue sweatpants he wore to bed- he made his way out of his room and down the stairs.

Considering that the library of the house was at the other end of the house on the first floor, it was inevitable to not notice the faint glow coming from the direction of the kitchen. Taking into account the late hour, that fact kind of spiked his interest.

Who would be crazy enough to be out at such an early in the morning hour...? Beside himself of course, but he was excused that night with everything that was going on in his life.

Giving a sigh, he decided to change his plans and take a detour towards the kitchen first to see what was going on.

What he found there, was definitely something he would have _never_ expected.

* * *

Karin, after giving up on finding something to her liking at the cupboards, starting searching inside the fridge for anything edible beside the single peanut-butter and jelly sandwich she had made for herself.

They hadn't even left her the dinner she had abandoned before…

Feeling someone watching her, she turned around with the sandwich hanging from between her teeth to see who her stalker was…

Turns out, a man with snow-white hair and a bewildered expression as he stood there was the winner…

After a few minutes of sharing a silent staring contest, she took the sandwich in her hand, sighed and faced him again with a blank face…

"Take a picture… It will last longer…" was what made it –dripping with sarcasm- out of her mouth as she took the last big bite and passed by him out of the kitchen and to her appointed room.

No use staying there anymore since she hadn't found anything at all to soothe her hunger… For now, that simple sandwich would have to do… it was her punishment for not eating anything at the right time…

* * *

Toshiro was kind of baffled as he was left alone after the one that caused him a brief heart attack -finding some complete stranger being illuminated only partly by the light coming out of the fridge he was raging with a stuffed mouth was _not_ something he expected.

If _that_ wasn't enough, _that _complete stranger decided to make _fun_ of him of all things while calmly getting out of there…

By the time that he got over the shock and turned around to face him and give him a piece of his mind about what he thought about his behavior, he had already turned the corner.

Contemplating going after him and doing just that… he decided against it. He must be a relative of his new _bride_ –he _did _turned towards the direction of the guests' rooms so he couldn't be anyone else- and that's the reason he most definitely didn't get any kind of recognition from him either… otherwise, he wouldn't be talking like that to him if he knew.

Giving a sigh, he shook his head and turned back again to his room's direction… It seemed that today really wasn't his day, and he didn't want to make it worse by accidentally making a mistake in his paperwork while he was at it… He wouldn't give it passed him to do just that…

So, _sleep_ it is…


End file.
